And We Meet Again
by tibettefan4eva
Summary: Old friends, learn they have a lot more in common than just friendship when they meet up again years later.


**AND WE MEET AGAIN**

**PROLOGUE – HIGH SCHOOL 2001 – THIS DOESN'T MEAN THE WHOLE WORLD HAS TO CHANGE**

Eleanor Rosemount High School; graduating class of '01 partied hard this night. It had been such a terrifying time in one girl's life; well on her way to becoming quite a remarkable young-lady. Elizabeth Louise Porter sat by the porch outside; sipping on a beer from the bottle. Hazel accompanied her; resting her golden haired self upon those broad shoulders. The letterman's jacket she wore proudly; some still speculated the two were more than just friends. Nearly eighteen in July; Bette realized why people would make that assumption. Tina & Bette did everything together; inseparable in a lot of aspects. Orbs observed their little town of Ohio; knowing this would be it as far as they knew it; of everything being mundane in their life. "I cannot stand this silence between us. I hate all of this you know?" Porter took a sip of her alcoholic beverage. It calmed her nervousness a bit while Tee absorbed it all.

"This doesn't mean the end of us you know?" She intertwined their fingers together. Innocently; their smiles focused upon one another. It wasn't quite simplistic as everyone made their relationship out sometimes. This bond; connection; they both shared with one another; was more sacred than any other relationship they could ever have with anyone else. Recollecting their emotions Bette swallowed hard all of these conflicting feelings. Quite to the contrary; she had thought about it once upon a time ago; the possibilities and yet. The outcome wasn't nearly as worth it than keeping this friendship with this blonde one pure; a sister to her in a lot of ways.

I get it. I can understand it sort of; two people have this unexplainable connection and immediately; people labels on it to comfort them. In a way; I'm honored anyone even Tina to be flattered by that silly-notion if I was her girlfriend. Bette chuckles wildly; while Tee frowned at her. That nose of hers crinkled lost in thought. "You tell me you're moving to New York; because you got accepted to the Peabody Grant Program; and somehow this is laughable to you?" Tee searched those eyes; a pair of eyes that now focused onto the blonde's hazel gems. Green orbs that sparkled like specks of star-dust in the skies; it appeared so heavenly; and yet glanced away suddenly.

"It's not you; or I going that have me in stitches. I just…" Bette looked at her with a smile. My soul mate; is it possible to have such a thing as a platonic soul-mate? One you want to stay up late with; and just talk about everything with? Tee kicked some rocks off of the porch step. "I hate all of this; why couldn't you have shared my interests in the film-industry eh? I and you would be going to L.A. next week. While I take courses in UCLA and you'd and I would be roommates in a dorm together." Tee evoked with a long-dragged out sigh. Porter swallowed hard another guzzle; of beer. Her orbs fixated upon the skies and evoked from her heart.

"Does it matter where we are?" Bette asked honestly. Tina looked at her perplexed and looked at the direction of where the brunette was. "There; go and make a wish." A shooting star; went across while Tee kicked another rock. "Brighten up; Kennard. I still want to dance the night away with you." Tee shook her face and looked from afar. "And what about your date inside; I'm sure she's waiting on a dance with you."

Elizabeth took Tina into a grip-lock hold and gingerly; swayed her back and forth. "Honey; I only have eyes for you." She winked deviously while Tee shoved her away and giggled.

"Stop it; no wonder everyone believes we are together. You're too much sometimes." Tina exclaimed while Bette looked at her best friend with the brightest smile. "Tee;" Bette looked at the skies once again while Tee sighed. "Yeah; what is it Porter?" The brunette stole a glance at her friend and asked in wonderment.

"What did you wish for?" Bette asked her honestly. Tina closed her eyes; and knew what she had wished for; and only conveyed with honesty. "You and I never lose this; no matter how far-apart we are. We'll always still lean upon one another; promise me you'll keep in touch?"

"Always; I swear." Bette took the blonde's hand and gathered her upwards. "Let's go; and dance shall we Kennard?" "We shall Porter; and Bette?" "Yeah; Tee?" "I'm going to miss the hell out of you." "No goodbyes; no goodbyes." If they only knew; a wish had taken place that night. It would be up to one brunette to figure it out all on her own indeed.

**CHAPTER – 1**

**THE BETTE PORTER GALLERY – 10 YEARS LATER; - WHAT ARE THEY UP TO NOW?**

Observant orbs focused intensely upon a pair of eyes. He studied her quizzically; ready to uprise from his uneasy seated position while she arose first. Full on alpha-female; no punches; no time for bullshit in Bette Porter's life indeed. Those well polished heels circled his chair; once more he fidgeted. "Ms. Porter; if it's not up to par; I'll repaint it. Though; I cannot promise you it'll be ready in time for the flesh-exhibit." He squirmed hesitant to even arise; in fear Elizabeth would take it the wrong-way while he tried not to bite his bottom lip. In a fit of nerves; this was the way she loved her artists to be; not overly-confident and yet still hungry enough to please her; and this gallery.

"I agree with you; to an extent Mr. Allenwood; there is not enough time to redo the pieces here." Bette paced while she let out a frustrated sigh outwards. He arose finally; a little confident and yet it would be taken away in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry; Marcus; I cannot use this piece or that sculpture for our Flesh Exhibit sir." She turned around while Marcus gasped in horror. A sigh broke outwards; while the front-door was opened. James was on his headpiece while Jessica arranged all of the artifacts; information placement-cards and invitations for the special-showing tonight. His heart did pulsations; while he glared at his work and back at Ms. Porter. "You're insane you know that?" He turned back and retrieved his pieces. "If you feel that way; Mr. Allenwood; if you say so. Then you'll agree I think it's time we call it quits with showing any of your work in the near-future then?" She professed more than asked him while Mr. Marcus Allenwood stormed out of the room irate. A smirk appeared on James face. "Did you make another artist pissed off at you?" He grinned from ear to ear; it was surely never a dull moment around the one brunette who exuded so much power and strength it seemed. Ms. Porter smirked while she shook her face side to side. "Oh well; at least this one didn't cry and then beg me to reconsider my decision."

Boss Lady Porter; retreated back to her desk; while a loud sigh exited her sweet-lips. Jessica re-entered the room; after just leaving seconds before Mr. Allenwood had arrived for the devastating news. The work-in-progress construction sheets were placed upon the desk of the alpha titan. She glared while she rubbed her temples; in horror. "Fuck! I hope all of this crap can get done by tonight." Three designers were outside trimming away; piecing together all of the frames and display cases needed to hold everything down with the bigger displays. Jess looked at Porter's daily-planner. "Did you call her yet? It's past 3:00pm; and you usually call Tina at 1:00pm before she's stuck in meetings with Aarron Dickhead Samuel s." Porter chuckled it up a bit glaring at the sun that reappeared in her dim-lited office space.

"Christ! Do you think you can shut those?" She rubbed her temples; while she opened her office-cabinet and grabbed a hold of two-pain-relievers. "Water?" James asked while he placed down a late lunch. "What? Are you my mother now?" Bette teased while there was a letter on the take-out from Kitty. "Step: 1. You better stop whatever the fuck you are doing; woman. Step: 2. I want you to open your damn mouth; and eat heifer. I love you; always Kit." Bette laughed while James smirked. "The girls called earlier; wanted you to meet up with them before you change for the showing tonight." Porter shook her head dismissively right away.

"I cannot do that. I asked Shane's bony ass to tame Alice; at the showing tonight." Bette eyed Jess right away; alerting her with suggestive orbs. "I know; I know; Alice isn't allowed more than three-glasses. I know!" Jess exited the room with hands up in the air.

Bette smiled at her people; so efficient and ready to please her. This is what she always wanted. Ms. Gallerist Porter relaxed back into her office-chair while an old-picture of the two faced her.

"It's time." James stated while Bette smiled and grabbed her cell-phone. "I'll call her and wish her a happy birthday; can you believe it? She's 28 already. All grown up; a movie executive;" Bette paused while she had a saddened face. James noticed it while she uttered softly.

"I just wish she could be here; celebrate together; like we used too." Porter allowed speed-dial to take over. If she only knew; she'd get her wish and then some.


End file.
